Influenced by a variety of different multimedia content types, new digital distribution channels, mobile communication devices and an ever increasing use of social media, industry is currently experiencing a disruption in how media is created, distributed and consumed. Classical production pipelines have become less effective as audiences move towards anytime, anywhere, personalized consumption, substituting TV-centric models with multi-device, multichannel models. Individual customers and groups of customers have also become more interactive and participatory, contributing significantly to the creation of new media. The cycles in the traditional creation-distribution-consumption loop become much shorter as consumers constantly provide feedback, resulting in a trend towards ultrashort form content.
Existing delivery platforms, for example YouTube and Facebook, allow for the creation and editing of simple channel based content, using a basic model whereby content creators can upload content such as video, text or images, and users can consume the content in an isolated, linear and mono-medial manner. This can often be done in conjunction with media presented via other platforms such as television or print media.
At the same time, functionality provided by existing multimedia platforms allows the sharing of user-generated content, which, along with social networking, is transforming the media ecosystem. Mobile phones, digital cameras and other pervasive devices produce huge amounts of data that users can continuously distribute in real time. Consequently, content sharing and distribution needs will continue to increase. The content can be of many different forms, known collectively as “transmedia” content.
Existing systems that allow users to generate, organize and share content are generally hard to control: these systems do not offer adequate tools for predicting what the next big trend will be, and which groupings of time-ordered content resonate with particular audiences. Furthermore, visualising the large amount of multimedia information in a way which users can explore and consume is challenging. In particular, visualisation of such large data sets is challenging in terms of performance, especially on lower-power devices such as smartphones or tablets. It is desirable that any visualisation of the data could be rendered in real time such that immediate visual feedback is provided to a user exploring the data. This can be particularly problematic when content from different users and of different types needs to be grouped in a time-ordered manner such that individual items of content may be shared and linked to each other across multiple groups in a non-linear manner.
Finally, the ever-growing availability of content to multiple users and the ever-increasing power of computing resources available to individual users is driving users towards their own individual creation of content, with such content being in multiple formats. This progression can be seen in FIG. 1. User 10 consumes single content items 15. With increasing computing resources, user has developed into an interactive user making choices which affect the flow of individual content items to the user 20. Further, user 30 has recently become more common by generating multiple personalised, individual content items 35 which can be accessed over the Internet 50 by other users. A problem now exists with a current user 40 who can access a considerable amount of different types of content items 35 over the Internet 50 and desires to utilise such content. It would be desirable for user 40 to be able to contribute to and generate new structured groups 46 of linked content items 45. Further, it is desirable to be able to generate and store data pertaining to the structured groups 46 of linked content items 45 in manner which makes processing of the data more efficient.